


Ненадолго

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто Дерек очень любит задницу Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненадолго

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just for now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530915) by [Habernero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habernero/pseuds/Habernero). 



> Предупреждения: римминг и иже с ним, что-то вроде даб-кона.

К тому времени, когда Дерек наконец-то — наконец-то! — слышит знакомое шарканье шагов по ступенькам, он уже почти свихнулся от ожидания. Дерек нетерпеливо затаскивает Стайлза в спальню и вдавливает в дверь, принимаясь яростно целовать.  
— Мне нужно возвращаться, — шепчет Стайлз едва ли десять секунд спустя, но голос срывается на подъеме, а это явный признак того, что рука Дерека на голой заднице в штанах Стайлза приветствуется чуть больше чем полностью.  
— Нет, — отказывается Дерек.  
Он залег на дно некоторое время назад, за целую неделю — это первый раз, когда они смогли увидеться, и от одного только запаха Стайлза в этой комнате — чистого и яркого — стояк не спадал весь вечер.  
Другие не знают, что Дерек здесь. Думают, что Стайлз отлучился в ванную. Так что все верно — времени у них в обрез. Но этого должно хватить. Нужно хоть немного снять напряжение.  
— Я могу прийти позже, — Стайлз уже задыхается, когда Дерек проводит губами по его шее, пробуя языком терпкую, солоноватую кожу. — К тебе и... Ох черт, — хватает ртом воздух, когда Дерек начинает посасывать мочку уха.  
— Да, — говорит Дерек. Одной рукой он прижимает Стайлза к двери, второй стискивает задницу под джинсами. Кожа там горячая и гладкая, мышцы подергиваются, когда Дерек легко проводит по мягким округлостям кончиками пальцев, ныряет в ложбинку между ягодиц, невесомо касается сжатого входа. — Но это не значит, что сейчас я буду ждать.  
— Мы не… хн-н... мы не можем, — шипит Стайлз, стараясь не шуметь, но сам на каждый слог настойчиво подается на пальцы Дерека. — Слушай, может мы просто... Не могу поверить, что говорю это. Но я хочу прийти к тебе позже. Хорошо? А сейчас? Мне нужно спуститься! Туда, где все меня ждут? Ждут, что я спущусь в любую минуту? И что… Еба-а-ать!  
Стайлз резко выдыхает, когда Дерек проталкивает в него палец, чувствуя, как Стайлз тут же сжимается от вторжения.  
— Боже, — Стайлз загнанно дышит ему в шею. — Блядь, пожалуйста.  
И Дерек поделать ничего не может, беспомощно произносит:  
— Ты такой узкий.  
— Да-а, — соглашается Стайлз, жарко и напряженно. А затем громко сглатывает и прочищает горло: — Но, эм, потом, ладно? Этим мы можем заняться потом. Тогда как сейчас? Я хочу, но не могу…  
— Пять минут, — говорит Дерек, облизывает губы, прихватывает зубами подбородок Стайлза. Трахаться хочется так сильно, что темнеет в глазах, а голос грубеет до хрипа: — Да? Пять минут всего. Недолго.  
— Пять минут, — Стайлз охает, шире расставляя ноги. И Дереку нужно увидеть. До поджавшихся яиц нужно его увидеть. Сейчас.  
— Повернись.  
Стайлз быстро разворачивается и упирается лбом и ладонями в дверь, уже точно зная, что будет дальше. Дерек сдергивает с него джинсы, но обнажает только ягодицы, так что округлая мальчишеская задница вызывающе выступает над темной тканью.  
С мгновение Дерек лишь смотрит, упиваясь потрясающим видом молочно-белой кожи над плотной, стягивающей джинсой. А затем падает на колени и сжимает в руках половинки — теплые и податливые под его ладонями. Он раздвигает их, наклоняется еще ближе, наслаждаясь резким, едва слышным вздохом, который издает Стайлз в ответ на такую внезапную открытость и уязвимость. Но это удовольствие и в сравнение не идет с наслаждением от вида его дырки: тугой и бледно-розовой, словно ее никогда раньше не пользовали.  
На прошлой неделе Дерек выебал его до раздраженного красного, до полной открытости, но сейчас все выглядит так, будто его здесь и не было.  
У них соглашение. И по этому договору, хоть Стайлз и любит ласкать себя пальцами — он этого не делает. Даже близко не прикасается. Он может дрочить, тереться обо что-нибудь, трахать матрас. Он может делать все, что угодно, чтобы кончить. Но дырку свою он не трогает. Потому что это — для Дерека.  
Стайлз согласился с условием. В основном конечно потому, что его член в тот момент был во рту Дерека, пока пальцы Дерека двигались глубоко внутри его тела, доводя Стайлза до умоляющего скулежа. Но он согласился, и слово держал, насколько Дереку было известно. И сейчас, хотя прошло не так много времени, задница Стайлза снова кажется абсолютно нетронутой. Раньше отверстие всегда выглядело хорошо разработанным, даже чуть приоткрытым — от члена ли Дерека или, в перерывах их встреч, от собственных пальцев Стайлза. И ложью будет сказать, что Дереку не нравилось находить Стайлза таким, потому что ему очень нравилось. Но от вида закрытой, ждущей, когда ее вновь лишат невинности дырки, по хребту сбегает особая дрожь.  
Другим же результатом этого соглашения является то, что Дереку достаточно лишь легонько, кончиком пальца провести вокруг кольца мышц, как Стайлз немедленно, весь — уже в этом, полностью здесь. Напряженно-готовый, жадный до малейшего прикосновения, которое решит подарить ему Дерек.  
Сейчас у них есть четыре с половиной минуты, прежде чем Стайлзу нужно будет спуститься вниз, и Дереку хочется дать ему больше, гораздо больше, чем простое прикосновение. Он хочет растягивать и трахать Стайлза пальцами, пока он не охрипнет, умоляя о большем, а затем засадить в него член и заставить насаживаться, глядя, как Стайлз доводит себя до разрядки.  
Но это потребует времени, кучу времени, куда больше, чем есть сейчас.  
А для пяти минут… Возможности Дерека ограничены. Он не хочет отправлять Стайлза вниз неспособным нормально передвигаться, хотя… ладно, глупо отрицать, насколько ему хочется сделать именно это.  
Но все же Дерек не станет. И еще он не станет больше ни секунды тратить на бесполезные размышления.  
Дерек широко лижет Стайлза между ягодиц и ныряет кончиком языка внутрь, чувствуя, как мгновенно дрожат и сжимаются вокруг него горячие, тугие стенки.  
Проклятье! Он хочет, чтобы это был его член.  
— Блядь, — Стайлз всхлипывает еле слышно. — Блядь… Блядь!  
В штанах болезненно пульсирует, и Дерек протягивает руку вниз, чтобы вытащить. Стайлз начинает расслабляться вокруг его языка, даря ему возможность проскользнуть еще дальше, мокро и гладко. Дерек выдыхает, еще шире раздвигает ягодицы Стайлза, зарывается между ними лицом, проталкивается языком до предела.  
— Ебать! — Стайлз давится воздухом, и Дерек отстраняется, наблюдая, как сжимается и расслабляется беззащитное отверстие. Беспокойно, отчаянно. Нуждаясь в нем.  
— Как же ты хочешь, охуеть, — тихо выдыхает Дерек, но его намеренно-ровный голос падет совсем низко, и Стайлз, издав исступленный, безумный звук, затыкает себе рот рукой и начинает тяжело дышать через нос.  
Дерек снова лижет, проходится кончиком языка по мягким складочкам, быстро ныряет внутрь, вновь отстраняется. Он ловит кайф только от того, как податливо они раскрываются для него, не сильно, но так, что если он приставит туда головку члена, чуть надавит…  
Три минуты. Он должен попытаться.  
— Все. Я тебя трахаю, — едва слышно роняет Дерек, но Стайлз очевидно слышит его, потому что вдруг сильнее прогибается, шире расставляет ноги, так что и ягодицы раздвигаются еще больше, еще выразительнее выставляя на обозрение мокрую от слюны дырку.  
Бля-я-ядь, но какой же это кайф.  
Дерек опять быстро лижет, чувствуя, как резко дергается от прикосновения Стайлз, и встает, сжимая рукой член, наваливаясь вплотную. Запах Стайлза под ним — полностью одетого за исключением оголенных ягодиц и такого бесстыдно-жадного до его члена — заставляет померкнуть последние крупицы рассудка.  
— И ты это полюбишь, — хрипло обещает Дерек, сплевывает на свои пальцы, и Стайлз бездумно кивает, сжимая зубами кулак.  
Дерек приставляет головку члена к крошечному — идеальному — отверстию, с силой надавливает, пытаясь втиснуться в эту нежную, белоснежную задницу, чувствуя сжигающую необходимость немедленно оказаться внутри. Дерек слишком плохо смазал Стайлза, чтобы все получилось легко, но все же он достаточно поимел его в прошлом, чтобы понимать — Стайлз справится, едва-едва, но сможет принять. Повинуясь давлению, головка движется неохотно по одной лишь слюне, но Стайлз ритмично, едва заметно толкается навстречу, не обращая внимания на сопротивление собственного тела, и Дерек в красках за крытыми веками может увидеть тот самый момент, когда тугая дырка после очередного резкого толчка наконец-то впускает в себя его член.  
— О-о-о, — шипит Дерек, отчаянно пытаясь не заорать в голос, но, господи боже, этот сжимающий его жар, это чувство…  
Стайлз снова резко кивает, медленно принимая его до конца, а затем начинает двигаться, насаживаясь на член Дерека — вверх, вниз — вздыхая от удовольствия.  
Дерек сжимает обеими руками бедра Стайлза и смотрит, наблюдая, как его член размеренно исчезает внутри. Это невероятно, особенно в сопровождении звуков, что издает сейчас Стайлз. Но так Дерек не кончит. Не в последние две минуты.  
Дерек выскальзывает и начинает дрочить, не отодвигаясь, глядя, как потемневшая, блестящая дырка задевает головку. И вот это… Это подстегивает процесс в разы. Стайлз движется услужливыми, маленькими рывками, приподнимает бедра, пытаясь вернуть в себя член. И такое отчаяние заводит просто невероятно, но это больше не то, чего хочет Дерек. Он рвано, захлебываясь дышит, суживает глаза, фокусируясь на влажной, порозовевшей коже, мечтая кончить прямо на нее, и то, как ведет себя Стайлз, только еще больше раззадоривает.  
Дерек лихорадочно работает рукой, отводит, направляя, член и отпускает себя. Потому что это… все это — принадлежит только здесь и сейчас. Позже он обязательно позаботится о Стайлзе. Он подразнит его пальцами и будет трахать и трахать, пока не удовлетворит со всей тщательностью. Но сейчас — это только для Дерека. И то, чего Дерек хочет — это увидеть, как его сперма оседает на светлой коже обжигающими, жемчужными каплями, которые Стайлз будет чувствовать на себе как клеймо.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, вернись, — шепчет Стайлз, и его голос швыряет Дерека в пропасть. Он спускает, сперма стекает прозрачными потеками по дырке, срывается белесыми каплями с бедер… Дерек резко толкается внутрь, засаживает член до самого корня и сладко вздрагивает в последний раз, горячо выплескиваясь глубоко внутри.  
— Бля-ядь, — выдыхает Дерек, чувствуя, как скользит и размазывается между ними его собственное горячее семя, пока он еще пару раз медленно, с оттяжкой толкается и наконец осторожно останавливается.  
— Пожалуйста, — Стайлз все еще тихо шепчет, обращаясь уже скорее ко всей остальной вселенной, чем к Дереку, но Дерек все равно нежно целует его в затылок и тихонько покачивается, поддавая бедрами, пока возбуждение не спадает окончательно.  
Стайлз же, замечает Дерек, к этому времени уже практически на стену лезет. Дерек выскальзывает из него, отстраняется, и Стайлз мгновенно разворачивается, бросается следом, повисает, вжимаясь горячим членом в бедро.  
— Пять минут, — хрипло напоминает Дерек.  
Стайлз протестующе скулит ему в шею, принимаясь отчаянно тереться:  
— Но…  
— Тебе нужно спуститься, — настаивает Дерек.  
У Стайлза из груди вырывается раздраженный, протестующий звук.  
— Я не могу. Не смогу этого вынести, — бормочет Стайлз. — Мне все равно, если они узнают. Я так хочу, Дерек. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал, или трахнул пальцами, или вылизал… пожалуйста!  
— Конечно, — отзывается Дерек и целует недовольно кривящийся рот, заправляясь обратно в джинсы. Его член и яйца липкие от спермы и на мгновение решимость Дерека дает трещину. Он представляет, как Стайлз стоит на коленях, вылизывает его…  
— Позже, — выдавливает Дерек вновь погрубевшим голосом.  
— Но!..  
— Нет, — обрывает Дерек, мягко отводя руки Стайлза от своих плеч. — Сейчас ты вытрешься, пойдешь вниз и как хороший мальчик сделаешь вид, что ничего не было, договорились? А потом, когда они уйдут — когда они все уйдут — позвонишь мне.  
Глаза Стайлза широко распахнуты, радужки почти не видно за огромным зрачком.  
— А потом?  
Дерек протягивает руку, ощупывает непристойно-скользкую дырку, мокрую и немного открытую, чувствуя, с какой готовностью она сжимается на кончиках его пальцев. А затем смотрит Стайлзу в глаза и поворачивает кисть, следя за тем, как мгновенно искажается от ответных эмоций лицо.  
— А потом, — тихо обещает Дерек, — я трахну тебя пальцами, выебу и вылижу.  
Стайлз вздрагивает всем телом, закрывает глаза, а затем плотно сжимает губы и спустя долгое мгновение нервно кивает.  
— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Дерек и разворачивается к окну, заставляя себя не оглядываться. Потому что если он только увидит, в каком состоянии остается задница Стайлза, уйти будет в десятки раз сложнее, и к черту оргазм. — Увидимся позже.  
— Я буду думать о тебе, — догоняет его тихий голос Стайлза, и Дерек, вылезая в окно, растягивает губы в широкой улыбке.  
— Да, — отзывается он, вспоминая, каким потрясающим Стайлз был на его члене, каким узким, горячим, обезумевшим от желания. — Я тоже буду думать о тебе.

**Конец.**


End file.
